Einige Neuerungen an Weihnachten
by hoppla
Summary: Also kurz vor Weihnachten gibt es einen neuen Fall und einiges passiert.... Ach lest einfach selbst und schreibt, was ihr darüber denkt! :-


**Meine erste CSI: NY Story! Feedback ist natürlich mehr als willkommen! **

**CSI gehört mir nicht, ich hab mir nur mal eben die Charaktere geborgt. **

Es war mitten in der Nacht als das Telefon von Detective Mac Taylor klingelte.

„Taylor!" Brummte er, als er abnahm.

„Hey Mac, hier ist Don."

„Was gibt, das du mich mitten in der Nacht aus dem Bett wirfst?" Mac hielt sich den Kopf und setzte sich langsam auf, merkte aber, dass das keine gute Idee war.

„Ich wollte dich fragen, wie morgen das Wetter wird!" Scherzte Don.

„Und darum rufst du um diese Uhrzeit an??? Wie spät ist es eigentlich?"

„Mac was ist los mit dir, du machst den Eindruck, als wärst du nicht du selbst. Es ist 3:35 Uhr und ich rufe nicht wegen dem Wetter an. Wir haben einen Mordfall!"

„Oh...!" Stotterte Mac und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf.

„Ich komme, so schnell ich kann! Wo muss ich hin?"

„Lass dir ruhig Zeit Mac, die Tote läuft uns nicht weg!" Grinsend gab Don ihm noch die Adresse, legte auf und ging zurück zu den anderen.

„Was ist so lustig?" Wollte Danny wissen, als er sah, dass Don lachend zurück kam.

„Ich hab Mac gerade aus dem Bett geschmissen!"

„Ja aber das war doch nicht das erste mal!"

„Stimmt, Stella habe ich auch noch angerufen und da wird die Sache interessant!"

„Don, rück raus mit der Sprache! Du sprichst gerade in Rätseln und davon haben wir hier genug!" Danny fotografiert weiter die Leiche und wartete auf eine Antwort von Don.

„Warts einfach ab, dann wirst du sehen, von was ich spreche!"

Danny schüttelte nur den Kopf und widmete sich dann seiner Arbeit.

„Sag mal wo bleiben denn Stella und Mac? Es sind doch schon fast dreißig Minuten vergangen, dass du die beiden angerufen hast. So lange dauert es doch nun nicht hier her zu kommen." Moserte Danny, als er zu Flack trat, doch Flack zeigte keine Reaktion, sondern starrte nur in eine Richtung.

„Flack ich rede mit dir!" Danny wurde etwas lauter und schaute verwundert, weil Don zu grinsen begann und dann nickte er in die Richtung, in die er schon die ganze Zeit schaute. Danny folgte nun seinem Blick und sah wie da zwei Taxis vorfuhren. Aus einem stieg Mac leicht gequält und aus dem anderen Stella.

„Was ist denn mit den beiden los!" Fragte Danny skeptisch und auch Hawkes hatte sich zu ihnen gesellt.

„Die zwei sind wohl versackt gestern Abend. Mac hatte schon einen zuviel getrunken, als wir gegangen sind und wer weiß wie lange sie noch durchgehalten haben!" Grinste Flack und sowohl Danny als auch Hawkes ging ein Licht auf.

RÜCKBLICK - Anfang

„Komm schon Mac, ein Bier und dann kannst du wieder ins Büro! Das fördert den Zusammenhalt des Teams und du bist nun mal der Boss des Teams. Außerdem ist es kurz vor Weihnachten, ein bisschen Besinnlichkeit kann auch dir nicht schaden!" Argumentierte Stella, denn alle anderen hatte Mac bisher schon abgewiesen.

„Okay, wenn es denn unbedingt sein muss, dann komm ich eben mit, aber nur ein Bier!"

„Danke!" Und schon verschwand Stella wieder. Mac schaute ihr noch nach und realisierte erst, dass er ohne große Wiederworte zugesagt hatte. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht und für einen Moment war er in Gedanken versunken. Stella schafft es immer wieder. Eigentlich hatte ich mich entschieden nicht mit in den Pub zu gehen. Doch Stella kommt in mein Büro, lächelt mich mit diesem bezaubernden Lächeln an und schon sag ich zu allem ja, was sie verlangt! Mac schüttelte ungläubig über sich selbst den Kopf und widmete sich dann wieder seinen Akten.

„Komm schon Taylor! Zeit fürs Bier!" Stella stand wieder in seinem Büro und der Rest des Teams wartete schon am Aufzug.

„Aber...!"

„Kein Aber! Ein Bier und dann kannst du gehen!" Mac klappte die Akte, die vor Mac zu, und zog ihn von seinem Stuhl. Hackte sich bei ihm unter und ging gemeinsam mit ihm zum Fahrstuhl.

„Da geht doch mehr zwischen Mac und Stella!" Flüsterte Lindsay zu Don.

„Da bin ich ganz und gar deiner Meinung!" Grinste Don und sah, wie Mac und Stella auf den Rest des Teams zu kamen und sich angeregt unterhielten.

„Auf geht's!" Sagte Danny und in diesem Augenblick öffneten sich die Fahrstuhltüren.

Zwei Stunden waren inzwischen vergangen und alle, wirklich alle, hatten ihren Spaß.

„Ich glaub ich mach mich auf den Weg nach hause!" Lindsay nahm den letzten Schluck und Danny und Flack schlossen sich ihr an. Mac hatte noch ein halbes Bier und unterhielt sich angeregt mit Hawkes. Nach einer halben Stunde verabschiedete auch er sich.

**RÜCKBLICK – Ende**

„Was haben wir!" Fragte Stella, als sie, gemeinsam mit Mac, zu Flack kam.

„Eine weibliche Leiche, übersät mit Messerstichen und zwei Schusswunden. Und wir haben zwei Detective mit einer erheblichen Alkoholfahne." Spottet Flack und schaute zu Danny, der neben ihm stand.

„Gibt es einen Grund für Sonnenbrillen mitten in der Nacht?" Wollte Danny ganz beiläufig wissen.

„Kein Kommentar!" Entkam es Mac bissig und er nahm die Sonnebbrille ab, was er aber gleich darauf bereute. Der Tatort wurde mit Scheinwerfern ausgeleuchtet und das Licht war Gift für seine Augen. Alle um ihn herum konnten sich ein schelmisches Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Macs Blick wanderte zu Stella, die schnell den Kopf senkte, denn auch sie konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

„Oh man das kann ein langer Tag werden!" Murmelte Mac und richtet seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Tatort.

„Sie ist nicht hier gestorben!" Erklärte Danny und sah, wie Mac sich ein Bild von allem machte.

„Die Frage ist, warum man sie aber genau an dieser Stelle abgelegt hat. Jemand wollte, dass sie gefunden wird!" Mac scannte alles genau und verließ dann Danny, der neben der Leiche kniete.

„Stella, kann ich mal deine Taschenlampe haben?" Mac ging zu Stella, die gerade dabei war Schuhabdrücke sicherte. Mit einem Griff zog sie ihre Taschenlampe aus ihrem Koffer und reichte sie Mac. Sie widmete sich wieder ihren Abdrücken.

Langsam ging entfernte sich Mac vom Tatort und was dann um eine Ecke verschwunden. Danny, Stella, Flack und Lindsay hatten alle Hände voll zu tun und keinem fiel auf, dass Mac schon seit geraumer Zeit weg war.

„Wo ist Mac?" Wollte Flack wissen, als alle so gut wie fertig waren mit Zusammenpacken.

„Stella er hat sich doch vorhin deine Taschenlampe geborgt, wo wollte er hin?"

„Danny, ich hab Ahnung wo er hin wollte." Doch Stella ließ alles stehen und liegen und ging in die Richtung, in die Mac gegangen war. Danny folgte ihr, während Flack und Lindsay den Fundort beräumten und den Abtransport der Leiche überwachten.

„Mac?" Rief Stella und Panik machte sich in ihr breit.

„Er hatte ordentlich einen im Tee, kann es sein, dass es ihn von den Beinen gehauen hat? Wie lange wart ihr noch in der Bar?"

„Noch eine Weile!" War Stellas knappe Antwort und Danny fragte nicht weiter nach. Er konnte sehen, dass Stella sich sorgte, genau wie er. Aber er sah auch, dass da mehr war, die blanke Angst stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben und ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.

„Mac?" Rief Stella erneut und beide vernahmen ein Stöhnen.

„Mac?" Versuchte es diesmal Danny und sie gingen in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch kam. Eine dunkle Gasse zweigte nach rechts ab und das Stöhnen war erneut zu vernehmen. Danny leuchtet in die Gasse und Stella schrie ihn an.

„Danny da!" Sie zeigte in eine Richtung und lief in die Gasse, Danny folgte ihr erneut.

„Mac!"

„Hier Stella!" Keuchte er und rappelte sich auf, was ihm aber nur schwer gelang.

„Gott was ist denn dir passiert?" Stella konnte ihn gerade noch abfangen, bevor er wieder komplett in sich zusammen sackte.

„Danny pack mit an, wir müssen ihn zum Wagen bringen. Wo ist dein Mantel, du bist eiskalt!" Mac stand, gestützt von Danny und Stella, mühte sich einen Schritt vor den anderen zu machen und fror erbärmlich.

„Mac, was ist passiert" Flack rannte zu ihnen, als er Danny und Stella sahen, wie sie Mac stützten. Stella machte einen Schritt zur Seite und Flack trat an ihre Stelle. Gemeinsam hievten sie Mac ins Auto während Stella eine Decke aus dem Kofferraum holte und Mac darin einwickelte.

„Flack!" Sagte Mac gequält und hustete.

„Meine Marke, meine Waffe und mein Handy wurden mir abgenommen!"

„Okay ich werde eine Meldung raus geben und dein Handy wird sofort gesperrt." Flack griff zu seinem Handy und leitete alles Nötige in die Wege

„An was kannst du dich erinnern?" Stella stand noch immer neben ihm. Die Erleichterung, dass Mac halbwegs okay war.

„Ich hab mir bei dir die Taschenlampe geholt!" Begann Mac und schaute zu Stella, die zustimmend nickte.

„Dann bin ich der Blutspur gefolgt und das war es auch schon. Irgendwer hat mich niedergeschlagen. Als ich wieder zu mir gekommen bin waren meine Marke, Waffe und Handy, samt Mantel weg." Mac atmete schwer und hustete.

„Ich fordere ein zweites Team an und du fährst nach hause!" Ordnete Flack an und Mac schüttelte den Kopf, doch bereute dies gleich wieder.

„Kein Aber Mac, ich bring dich nach hause!" Stellte Stella klar und ein Blick in ihr Gesicht machte ihm klar, dass sie keine Widerworte duldete und nickte nur noch zustimmend.

„Schon wieder!" Erwiderte er noch kurz und musste lächeln. Stella erwiderte dieses Lächeln und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde waren die zwei in ihrer eigenen Welt. Don räusperte sich und holte die zwei zurück.

„Flack, fordere ein zweites Team an, Danny und Lindsay ihr nehmt Mac und mich mit, lasst uns bei Macs Wohnung raus und danach fahrt ihr ins Labor. Ich komm dann nach. Flack sichere bitte alles weiträumig!" Stella hatte sofort umgeschalten, was ihr zwar nach außen hin sehr leicht viel, aber innerlich beschäftigte sie dieser kurze Moment noch.

„Okay!" Kam es übereinstimmend von Danny, Lindsay und Flack, der inzwischen schon das zweite Team angefordert hatte und man hörte in der Ferne auch schon die Sirenen.

In dem Moment, als das zweite Team um die Ecke bog machten sich Danny und alle anderen auf den Weg.

Danny und Lindsay saßen vorn, während Stella und Mac auf der Rückbank saßen. Es war keine Minute vergangen, da war Mac eingeschlafen und sein Kopf fiel nach rechts, auf die Schulter von Stella. Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht und sie ließ Mac gewähren.

„Was hat es für einen Sinn, dass jemand Mac umnietet und ihm Marke und Waffe abnimmt?" Stellte Lindsay plötzlich in den Raum und holte Stella erneut in die Wirklichkeit zurück, während Danny Mühe hatte sich aufs Fahren zu konzentrieren. Der einsetzende Berufsverkehr, Baustellen und Müdigkeit forderten ihren Tribut.

„Zwei Möglichkeiten, unser Mörder war noch in der Gegend und hat uns beobachtet und Mac kam ihm zu nahe. Oder aber es war ein Obdachloser, der durch Mac aufgeschreckt wurde und sein Revier verteidigt hat. Wobei ich eher die erste Variante für möglich halte." Kam es von Stella und Lindsay drehte sich nun um. Ihr bot sich ein schlafender Mac an Stellas Schulter und Stella hatte, eher unbewusst Ihren Kopf gegen seinen gelehnt.

„Das heißt wir haben zwei Tatorte und entweder hängen sie zusammen oder nicht!" Schlussfolgerte Lindsay und Danny fluchte zur gleichen Zeit.

„Was ist los Danny?" Wollte Stella von der Rückbank wissen.

„Ach nichts, nur der Verkehr! Sag mal Stella, wie lange wart ihr noch in der Bar!"

Ein kurzes und unscheinbares Lächeln huschte über Stellas Lippen und genau in dem Augenblick schaute auch Lindsay wieder zu ihr und ihr entging das Lächeln nicht.

„Zu lange!" Murmelte Mac und alle anderen mussten lachen.

„Gibt es noch was, was wir unbedingt wissen müssen, über den, der dich niedergeschlagen hat?" Danny schaute in den Rückspiegel und sah, was Lindsay sah. Dann schaute er kurz zu Lindsay und nickte bestätigend.

Wenn zwischen den Beiden nichts geht, dann weiß ich auch nicht! Ging es Danny durch den Kopf, als er sich wieder ganz dem Fahren widmete.

„Er war größer als ich, aber das war es auch schon. Nichts Außergewöhnliches. Er hatte eine harte Rechte. Ich hab mich nach etwas gebückt, kam wieder hoch und plötzlich gingen bei mir die Lichter aus!"

„Vielleicht hat er dich mit deiner Fahne für einen Penner gehalten." Scherzte Danny.

„Alles ist möglich!" Murmelte Mac.

„So da sind wir!" Danny stoppte den Wagen und schaute wieder auf die Rückbank, wo es seit geraumer Zeit ruhig war. Mac war eingeschlafen und Stella beobachtete ihn und war in ihrer eigenen kleinen Welt. Danny schaute zu Lindsay und keiner von beiden wollte es sein, der die zwei störte. Danny räusperte sich und Stella schreckte zusammen.

„Wir sind da!" Sagte Danny erneut, als Stella in fragend anschaute.

„Mac, wir sind da, wach auf!" Stella tat es in der Seele weh Mac wecken zu müssen, aber sie kam nicht rings rum. Tut mir leid Mac, da schläfst du nun schon mal und ich muss dich wecken!

Mac murmelte unverständlich und wurde wach. Er begriff recht schnell, dass sie vor seiner Wohnung standen und ohne weitere Worte nahm er die Decke von den Schultern und stieg aus!

„Danke" Kam es noch kurz an Danny gerichtet und schon stand er in der kühlen Dezember Luft und fröstelte.

„Stella, pass auf ihn auf. Er scheint mehr abbekommen zu haben." Lindsay schaute sie eindringlich an, obwohl sie sich das hätte sparen können, denn Stellas Blick hing an Mac, der Mühe hatte sich auf den Beinen zu halten.

„Ich komme so schnell wie möglich nach!" Und schon stieg auch Stella aus und lief zu Mac.

„Stella denk dran, dass du uns Macs Klamotten mitbringst. Da könnten Spuren vom Täter dran sein."

„Mach ich Danny!" Stella war bei Mac angekommen und konnte gerade noch verhindern, dass er komplett in sich zusammenrutschte.

„Na komm schon alter Mann! Wo ist dein Schlüssel?" Mac begann in seiner Hosentasche zu kramen und zog seinen Schlüssel heraus.

„Was heißt hier alter Mann? Immerhin war ich so weise meine Schlüssel in die Hose zu stecken und nicht meine Manteltaschen." Mac grinste schief und manövrierte den Schlüssel ins Schloss. Der Weg in seine Wohnung war noch nie so beschwerlich.

„Ich glaub ich werde wirklich alt. Ich glaub ich sollte ins Erdgeschoss ziehen." Mac schaute Stella auf eine Weise an, wie er es in den letzten Wochen schon so oft getan hatte und dieser Blick jagte Stella immer wieder Schauer über den Rücken.

„Nach einem erholsamen Schlaf wirst du auch wieder die paar Treppen besser steigen können!" Stella nahm ihm den Schlüssel aus der Hand und wendete ihren Blick von ihm ab. Denn hätte sie ihm noch länger in die Augen geschaut, dann hätte sie für nichts mehr garantieren können.

„Du gehst duschen und ich mach dir inzwischen was zu essen!"

„Aber..!"

„Kein aber Mac! Ach und vergiss nicht deine Klamotten will ich!" Sie grinste frech von links nach rechts!"

„Nur meine Klamotten? Mehr willst du nicht von mir?" Mit diesem Satz war Mac im Bad verschwunden und ließ eine erstaunte Stella zurück in der Küche.

Taylor was sollte das denn? Was soll denn Stella jetzt denken? Okay, wenn ich Glück habe, dann denkt sie das, was ich tatsächlich damit sagen wollte. Und wenn ich Pech habe, dann wird sie dazu nichts sagen und ich kann es auf die Verletzungen schieben. Mac zog sein T-Shirt über den Kopf und staunte nicht schlecht, was er da auf seiner Brust fand.

„Stella!" Rief er aus dem Bad und Stella saß noch immer wie versteinert in der Küche

Was wollte Mac denn damit sagen? Will er mehr von mir? Nicht das ich was dagegen hätte, dieser Mann macht mich wahnsinnig und ich wünschte er würde genauso viel für mich empfinden, wie ich für ihn!

„Stella!" Rief Mac erneut und nun energischer.

„Was ist?" Kam es etwas verwirrt von Stella.

„Komm mal bitte kurz ins Bad!"

„Aber...!"

„Kein aber Stella, komm rein!" Mac musste lächeln, denn normalerweise war es Stella die ihm das Wort abschnitt, wenn er etwas erwidern wollte, und nicht er ihr.

„Was ist?" Erstaunt schaute Stella Mac an. Sie sah ihn nicht zum ersten mal ohne T-Shirt, aber diesmal, nach seinen Worten von vor ein paar Minuten, war alles anders.

„Schau dir das mal an!"

„Autsch! Ich dachte du hättest nur eine ordentliche Rechte kassiert, aber das sieht nach mehr aus. Da erklärt es sich auch, dass du dich kaum auf den Beinen halten kannst. Ich würde sagen, du duschst erst mal und dann schau ich mir das mal näher an!" Stella verließt fluchtartig das Badezimmer, denn ihr wurde gerade ziemlich heiß.

„Alles okay Stella?" Rief Mac hinter ihr her.

„Alles im grünen Bereich!" Stella atmete noch immer schwer und hatte Mühe sich zu konzentrieren.

Zehn Minuten später kam Mac, nur mit einer Jogginghose und ohne Oberteil aus der Dusche und kam direkt zu Stella in die Küche.

„Okay Schwester Stella, dann wirf mal ein Auge drauf!" Mac stand direkt vor ihr und Stellas Blick wanderte an ihm herab und zu den blauen Flecken auf seinem Oberkörper.

„Hast du eine Kamera da?"

„Für was?"

„Zum fotografieren. Vielleicht können unsere Laborexperten irgendwas erkennen, mit was du so zugerichtet worden bist ."

„Okay das leuchtet mir ein!" Mac verschwand aus der Küche und kam nach nicht mal einer Minute zurück. Stella hatte das Bedürfnis nach frischer Luft, doch dazu hatte sie keine Zeit, denn Mac kam schneller zurück als sie dachte und hoffte.

„Hier bitte!" Er reichte Stella die Kamera und sie versuchte jeden blauen Fleck auf seinem Körper einzufangen.

„Ich denke ich hab alles, ich bring das gleich ins Labor, damit die das mal unter die Lupe nehmen können!"

„Kannst du mir vorher noch die Hämatome eincremen?" Fragte Mac zögerlich. Irgendwie liegt hier was in der Luft. Doch weiter kam er mit seinen Gedanken nicht. Stella hatte sich die Cremedose, die er aus dem Bad mitgerbacht hatte und auf den Küchentresen gestellt hatte, geschnappt und begann behutsam die roten und blauen Stellen zu behandeln. Mac zog scharf die Luft ein und entließ sie wieder, als der Schmerz vorbei war.

„Tut mir leid!" Kam es nun leise von Stella.

„Schon okay!" Mac wunderte sich über seine eigenen Worte, denn normalerweise konnte er mit Stella stundenlang quatschen, über Gott und die Welt. Doch seit sie in seinem Apartment waren bekam er keinen richtigen Satz mehr hin.

„Das war's!" Stella stellte die Creme zur Seite, reichte Mac sein T-Shirt und verschwand dann kurz im Bad.

„Ich hab dir ein Sandwich und einen Salat gemacht. Ich mach mich dann mal auf den Weg ins Labor!" Stella schnappte sich ihre Sachen und ging zur Tür!

„Stella...!" Macs Stimme holte sie ein, noch bevor sie den Türknauf berühren konnte.

„Was ist los mit dir?"

„Was meinst du Mac?" Stella wurde nervös.

„Irgendwas stimmt doch nicht und ich will wissen, was mit dir los ist!"

„Was los ist? Du willst wissen was los ist? Ich sag dir was los ist. Mein bester Freund wurde niedergeschlagen. Es hätte sonst was passieren können und wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass wir dich vielleicht nicht gefunden hätten, oder in einem anderen Zustand, dann weiß ich nicht was ich tun würde." Stella schluckte hart und wagte es nun Mac anzuschauen.

„Mir geht es gut Stella, zumindest mehr oder weniger." Er ging auf sie zu und aus einem reinen Reflex heraus zog er Stella in seine Arme und sie ließ es geschehen, ohne Gegenwehr.

„Tut mir leid!" Stella löste sich von ihm und drehte sich wieder zur Tür um.

„Was tut dir leid?" Mac verstand seine Partnerin, beste Freundin und ...! Und was Taylor, was ist Stella noch für dich? Du weißt, dass du mehr von ihr willst und ihre Reaktion, zeigt doch nur zu deutlich, dass sie ähnlich empfindet! Und nach dem gestrigen Abend müsste dir das auch klar sein. Sagte seine innere Stimme. Er ließ nicht zu, dass Stella ging, sondern zog sie erneut in seine Arme und auch diesmal ließ sie es geschehen und fing an zu weinen.

„Dir muss nichts leid tun! Wenn das hier ausgestanden ist, müssen wir unbedingt ein paar Dinge klären und ich verspreche dir, kein böser Bube da draußen wird mich aus dem Leben reißen." Er schob sie vorsichtig ein Stück von sich weg und schaute ihr in die Augen. Die Zeit schien stille zustehen. Mac fuhr vorsichtig mit dem Daumen über ihre verweinten Wangen und ein zaghaftes Lächeln zeichnete sich darauf ab. Ein Handyklingeln riss beide unsanft aus diesem Gefühl der Geborgenheit und Wärme.

„Ja?" Antwortete Stella nur, nahm den Blick aber nicht von Mac.

„Ich bin unterwegs!" Und schon legte sie auf.

„Ich muss ins Labor. Die ersten Ergebnisse sind da!" Etwas enttäuscht ließ Mac den Kopf hängen und Stella drehte sich erneut, nun schon zum dritten mal, zur Tür.

„Warte!" Und erneut holte Macs Stimme sie ein, doch als sie sich umdrehte sah sie, wie Mac im Badezimmer verschwand.

„Hier, die wolltest du doch unbedingt haben!" Ein Lächeln zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab und er reichte Stella die Tüte mit seinen Klamotten.

„Danke! Ich meld mich, wenn es Neuigkeiten gibt. Iss was und ruh dich aus, wenn was ist ruf mich an."

„Mach ich!" Kam es kurz und knapp von Mac und Stella verschwand.

„Was habt ihr?" Stella kam ins Labor und schaute Danny, Lindsay und Hawkes neugierig an."

„Wir haben unser Opfer identifiziert. Sie heißt Lynn Summers, ist 23 Jahre jung und wurde vor zwei Tagen von ihren Eltern als vermisst gemeldet. Sie war vollgepumpt mit Alkohol und Heroin. Es deutet aber alles daraufhin, dass sie zuvor noch nie was mit Drogen zu tun hatte. Die ersten Ergebnisse der Obduktion zeigen an, dass sie kurz vor ihrem Tot Sex hatte da deutet alles daraufhin, dass sie den nicht ganz freiwillig hatte. Umgebracht haben sie die zahlreichen Messerstiche und die Schusswunde. Wobei keiner der Stiche und auch die Schusswunden ihr keinerlei lebensgefährliche Verletzung zugeführt hat. Da hat es einer gezielt darauf ankommen lassen, dass sie verblutet. Und wir haben Macs Waffe, sein Handy und seine Dienstwaffe wieder."

„Wie das denn Danny?"

„Die haben wir bei einem Typen gefunden, den eine Streife vor einer Stunde verhaftet hat, weil er Leute angepöbelt hat. Er ist vorhin gerade bei uns eingetroffen und Flack nimmt ihn gerade in die Mangel."

„Wurde mit Macs Dienstwaffe irgendwas angestellt?" Wollte Stella wissen und Lindsay schüttelte den Kopf.

„Alle Patronen sind noch drin und es sind auch keine Schmauchspuren zu finden. Wie geht es Mac?" Nachdem Lindsay ihre kleine Waffenkunde beendet hatte stellte sie nun noch die Frage, die alle im Labor interessierte.

„Macht euch selbst ein Bild!" Stella reichte die Kamera und die Tüte mit den Sachen an Hawkes.

„Ich dachte er hätte nur einen ordentlichen Kinnhaken bekommen. Warum hat er vorhin nichts gesagt über Verletzungen am Oberkörper?" Hawkes schaute fragend zu Stella.

„Er hat es selbst erst unter der Dusche gemerkt. Muss wohl der Schock gewesen sein!"

„Und der Restalkohol von gestern Abend!" Fügte Danny spitz an und bekam einen Schlag auf den Arm von Lindsay.

„Versucht was raus zu finden!" Stella machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging zum Verhörraum. Im Nebenraum beobachtete sie das Verhör und gähnte herzhaft.

„Du hättest vielleicht auch eine Mütze voll Schlaf gebrauchen können!"

„Mac, was machst du denn hier? Ich dachte du ruhst dich aus."

„Flack hat mich angerufen, dass man den Typen festgenommen hat, der meine Dienstwaffe hatte! Und ich konnte nicht schlafen." Mac verzog etwas das Gesicht, als er sich vom Türrahmen zu einem der Stühle bewegte. So langsam fingen die Hämatome an zu schmerzen, doch Stellas besorgter Blick und das Wissen, dass sich jemand um ihn sorgte halfen ihm über den Schmerzen zu stehen.

„Ich bin okay Stella! Ich geh auch gleich wieder, wenn das Verhör vorbei ist! Ach das Sandwich war lecker!" Er lächelte sie zaghaft an. Beide konzentrierten sich aber gleich danach auf das Verhör.

„Raus mit der Sprache, wer sind sie!" Flack war genervt, denn er stellte die Frage nun schon zum wiederholten male!"

„Ich hab Ihnen doch meine Marke gezeigt, ich bin Mac Taylor!" Flack bekam die Antwort nun auch schon mehr als einmal zu hören.

„Sie haben einen Polizisten angegriffen und ihn verletzt. An ihrer Stelle würde ich endlich mal mit der Wahrheit anfangen." Flack stütze sich auf dem Tisch ab und funkelte seinen Gegenüber böse an.

„Okay, ich bin Myles Brewer. Ich bin obdachlos und ich dachte der Kerl, dem ich das alles abgenommen habe will mich umbringen!" Myles zeigte auf die Utensilien, die, verpackt in Plastiktüten, vor ihm lagen.

„Das ist eine Dienstmarke, der New Yorker Polizei und sie glauben ernsthaft, dass ich ihnen das abkaufe?" Flack wurde ungemütlicher.

„Ich wollte ihm nichts tu, dass müssen sie mir glauben, aber ich hatte solche Angst, dass die Typen mich gesehen haben könnten."

„Welche Typen?" Flacks Stimme war aggressiv.

„Die zwei Typen, die das Mädchen da abgelegt haben! Und ich dachte sie wären zurück gekommen und wollten mich nun aus dem Weg räumen. Als plötzlich der Schein der Taschenlampe näher kam hab ich einfach um mich geschlagen und getreten. Und solche Dienstmarken gibt es doch in jedem Spielzeugladen. Ich wollte ihm nichts tun, wie geht es ihm?"

„Es geht so!" Mac kam, gefolgt von Stella, in den Verhörraum und hielt sich die Rippen. Das Setzen machte ihm Mühe, aber er biss die Zähne zusammen.

„Was haben sie gesehen, wie sahen die Typen aus, die das Mädchen abgelegt haben?" Wollte Mac wissen und Flack zog sich in eine Ecke zurück.

„Weiß, ca. 190cm groß und schlank. Sie kamen angefahren in ihrem großen Geländewagen und hievten das Mädchen aus dem Kofferraum. Legten sie ab und verschwanden. Ich bin dann zu ihr, aber sie war schon kalt. Also hab ich vom gegenüberliegenden Telefon die Polizei gerufen. Der Rest ist Geschichte."

„Haben sie ein Kennzeichen gesehen?" Mac war wieder aufgestanden und stützte sich nun auf dem Tisch ab, beugte sich nach vorn und schaute noch grimmiger, als Flack zuvor.

„Ja das hab ich!" Er schob einen Zettel über den Tisch, den Flack sich griff und damit den Raum verließ.

„Abführen!" Sagte Mac und ein Polizist kam herein.

„Was soll das? Ich war es nicht!"

„Sie haben eine Polizisten angegriffen und bevor wir nicht jemanden anderen verhaften bleiben sie hier, als Verdächtiger. Und ich denk eine Nacht in einer warmen Zelle ist besser als da draußen auf der Straße!" Erklärte Stella und der Polizist führte Myles ab, während sich Mac wieder setzte.

„So das Verhör ist vorbei und du gehst wieder nach hause!" Ordnete Stella an, doch sie hatte Zweifel, ob Mac ihre Anweisung befolgen würde.

„Okay!" Mac versuchte aufzustehen, was ihm aber nicht so recht gelingen wollte.

„Gib mir noch ne Minute!"

„Wir haben einen Treffer!" Flack kam wieder in den Verhörraum und sah, dass Stellas Blick an Sorge kaum zu übertreffen war und als er Mac anschaute, wusste er, dass dieser Blick auch begründet war.

„Ich ruf dich an, wenn wir die Kerle haben. Geh nach hause Mac!" Flack stimmte in Stellas Worte mit ein. Mac wusste, dass sie beide Recht hatten, aber im Augenblick war er nicht in der Lage sich zu bewegen.

„Wenn ich wieder ein bisschen atmen kann mach ich mich gleich aus dem Staub." Komm schon alter Mann, ich glaub in deinem Büro bist du besser aufgehoben!" Flack verfrachtete Mac, unter Stellas wachsamen Augen, in sein Büro.

„Ich denk bei dir ist er gut aufgehoben!" Mac lag auf der Couch in seinem Büro und versuchte sich selbst wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

„Ja, ich werde ein Auge auf ihn haben. Geh du mal und fang die bösen Buben!" Stella lächelte ihn leicht gequält an, denn zur Sorge um Mac kam nun noch die eigene Müdigkeit. Doch Stella konnte sich jetzt keine Pause gönnen und ihr Handy hinderte sie daran sich überhaupt nur zu setzen.

„Bonasera!"

„Stella kannst du mal ins unser Büro kommen?"

„Bin auf dem Weg Lindsay!"

„Was gibt es?" Wollte Stella wissen, als sie ins Labor kam.

„Unser Freund Myles ist sauber. Er hat nur etwas Blut an den Händen und das kommt daher, da er bei Lynn Summers den Puls gefühlt hat. Eine Überwachungskamera hat alles gestochen scharf aufgenommen und er sagt die Wahrheit."

„Wir lassen ihn trotzdem in der Zelle!"

„Warum?" Lindsay verstand nicht ganz.

„Er hat sich eine Nacht in einer warmen Zeller verdient. Die melden eisige Temperaturen und ich glaube wenn wir ihn jetzt wieder da raus lassen, dann können wir ihn auch gleich erschießen."

„Verstehe, da kommt dein großes Herz und Mitgefühl durch!"

„Genau so! Außerdem brauchen wir ihn eh noch, um die Kerle zu identifizieren." Stella konnte sich nun ein Gähnen nicht mehr verkneifen.

„Sag mal langweilen wir dich?" Lindsay legte die Stirn in Falten, doch innerlich lächelte sie, denn sie ahnte, dass da am Vorabend mehr war zwischen Mac und Stella.

„Nein es war nur eine verdammt kurze Nacht und der letzte Drink war schlecht. Außerdem lässt das Adrenalin nach!" Stella setzte sich auf einen der Stühle und legte den Kopf auf die Tischplatte.

„Geh nach hause Stella. Mac schläft sicherlich auch seinen Rausch aus und leckt seine Wunden!"

„Welche Wunden und welcher Rausch?" Mac stand in der Tür und sah, wie Stella ihn müde und genervt ansah.

„Mac was machst du denn hier? Nach den Fotos zu urteilen, die Stella uns gezeigt hast solltest du liegen und nicht im Büro umher laufen." Lindsay sah geschockt zu Mac, der Mühe hatte sich auf den Beinen zu halten. So kannte sie ihren Chef nicht.

„Ich bin auf dem Weg nach hause. Wollte nur schauen wo Stella abgeblieben ist!" Stella war fast eingeschlafen, doch als sie ihren Namen hörte wurde sie wieder wach.

„Was ist mit mir?"

„Geh nach hause Stella und nimm unseren Boss mit. Der Fall ist geklärt und ihr beide seht aus, als hätte ihr eine Woche durchgemacht. Morgen ist das große Weihnachtsessen und es wäre echt schade, wenn ihr nicht dabei wärt." Stella schaute zu Mac und er zu ihr.

„Okay ich bin weg!" Sagte Mac und verließ mit langsamen Schritten Lindsays und Stellas Büro.

„Schau nicht so!" War Stellas schroffe Antwort, als Lindsay sie mit ihren Blicken fast durchbohrte.

„Was war los gestern Abend?"

„Nichts Lindsay, nichts!" Stella schnappte sich ihren Mantel und ging ebenfalls. Vor den Fahrstühlen hatte sie Mac eingeholt. Die Türen öffneten sich und ohne ein Wort zu sagen standen sie wenig später im Aufzug und die Türen schlossen sich.

„Wegen letzter Nacht Stella...!"

„Ist schon gut. Wir hatten beide zu viele Drinks, da sagt und tut man schon mal Dinge, die man dann nicht so meint!" Stella starrte auf die Tür, die sich auch genau in dem Moment öffnete, in der Mac erneut etwas sagen wollt. Zwei Personen stiegen zu und somit war das 'Gespräch' beendet.

„Bis morgen Mac!" Stella winkte sich ein Taxi heran und rauschte davon.

„Verdammt!" Schnaubte Mac.

„Mac alles okay?" Flack stand plötzlich hinter ihm und schaute ihn fragend an.

„Alles okay!"

„Wenn du ihr nicht bald die Wahrheit sagst, dann bringt dich das um. Nach dem heutigen Tag muss doch auch dir mal ein Licht aufgehen, dass die Frau mehr von dir will als nur Freundschaft!" Rief Flack ihm ins Gewissen und ging wieder ins Gebäude.

Mac rief sich ebenfalls ein Taxi und nannte dem Fahrer seine Adresse. Als sie vor seinem Apartment standen stieg Mac nicht aus und der Fahrer schaute verunsichert auf die Rückbank.

„Sir?" Mac reagiert nicht, sondern starrte nur stur gerade aus.

„Planänderung!" Er gab dem Fahrer Stellas Adresse und ließ sich dahin fahren.

„Steigen sie diesmal auch aus?" Fragte der Fahrer skeptisch, als sie in Stellas Straße einbogen.

„Ich denke schon!" Mac bezahlte den Fahrer, gab großzügig Trinkgeld und stieg aus. Nun stand er vor der Eingangstür und wusste nicht so recht was er eigentlich tun sollte.

Was mach ich hier eigentlich? Mac fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare und mit der anderen hielt er die schmerzenden Rippen. Er war sich dessen bewusst, dass er liegen sollte und er Stellas Rat, das Bett zu hüten, hätte befolgen sollen.

„Entschuldigung junger Mann, kann ich ihnen helfen?" Eine Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er schaute sich um. Eine älter Dame stand hinter ihm und schaute ihn fragend an.

„Alles okay mit ihnen? Ich hab sie hier doch schon mal gesehen. Sie wollen doch bestimmt zu Detective Bonasera. Macht sie nicht auf?"

„Ich hab noch gar nicht geklingelt."

„Na dann kommen sie mal rein!" Die alte Dame schloss die Tür auf und ließ Mac passieren.

„Danke!" Kam es leise über seine Lippen.

„Mit ihnen stimmt doch was etwas nicht!" Schlussfolgerte die alte Dame, als sie sah, wie Mac sich bewegte.

„War nur ein verdammt langer und schrecklicher Tag!" Mac hörte sich immer gequälter an. Die alte Dame lief langsam neben ihm die Treppe rauf und eigentlich hätte Mac sich angeboten ihr die Einkaufstaschen abzunehmen, doch in seinem Zustand war das nicht möglich. Er kannte die alte Dame, sie wohnte gegenüber von Stella und er war ihr schon das ein oder andere mal im Treppenhaus begegnet. Mac quälte sich die letzten Stufen hinauf, da hatte die alte Lady schon bei Stella geklingelt.

„Mrs. Rommers, was kann ich für sie tun? Haben sie sich mal wieder ausgesperrt und benötigen den Ersatzschlüssel?" Stella war schon im Schalfanzug, denn alles was sie wollte war schlafen.

„Nein bei mir ist alles in Ordnung, danke. Aber ich habe ihnen Besuch mitgebracht." Sie drehte sich um und sah Mac, wie er an der Wand lehnte und versuchte stehen zu bleiben. Der Blick von Mrs. Rommer ging dann wieder zu Stella, die aus ihrer Tür trat und entsetzt das Bild sah, welches Mac abgab.

„Mac!" Stieß sie entsetzt aus und war in zwei Schritten bei ihm.

„Was machst du denn hier?"

„Ich muss mit dir reden und da was klar stellen!" Presste er hervor und stellte sich mit aller Macht wieder auf die Beine. Sein Blick war starr auf Stella gerichtet und als sie es wagte in seine Augen zu schauen kam sie davon nicht mehr los.

„Sie zwei sollten das drinnen klären!" Durchbrach Stellas Nachbarin die Stille. Und Mac und Stella befolgten den Rat.

Mühsam ließ Mac sich auf Stellas Couch nieder und atmete schwer.

„Die Hämatome machen dir mehr zu schaffen, als dir lieb ist, oder?"

„Ja die sind schlimmer als gedacht, aber das ist nicht, was mir gerade die Luft nimmt!" Erklärte Mac und schaute an Stella hoch und runter, doch diese verstand seine Doppeldeutigkeit nicht ganz.

„Sexy Schalfanzug!" Stella realisierte erst jetzt, wie sie vor ihm stand.

„Ich geh mich schnell umziehen!"

„Nein Stella bleib! So war das nicht gemeint." Mac drehte sich rasch um und bereute das auch gleich wieder. Scharf zog der die Luft ein und bekam damit, eher ungewollt, Stellas Aufmerksamkeit.

„Alles okay?" Fragte sie schnell, denn sie sah, dass Mac Schmerzen hatte.

„Nein nichts ist okay, Stella!" Er sah sie an und konnte den Schock in ihren Augen erkennen.

„Hör mir bitte einfach nur zu!" Stella nickte zustimmend, denn sie war eh nicht in der Lage ein Wort zu sagen.

„Also letzte Nacht, oder besser gesagt heute morgen, alles was ich da gesagt habe, dass ist die Wahrheit. Ich liebe dich, ich will mein Leben mit dir verbringen. Du bist für mich die Luft zum atmen. Deinetwegen stehe ich jeden morgen auf. Du bist die Sonne wenn es regnet. Ich hab das nicht alles nur gesagt, weil ich einen zuviel hatte. Sicherlich hat der Alkohol sein Übriges getan, aber ich bin den Drinks dankbar dafür, dass sie mir die Zunge leichter gemacht haben, sonst hätte ich dir das noch immer nicht gesagt. Ich erinnere mich an alles von letzter Nacht und deine Sorge heute zeigt mir, dass du das Gleiche fühlst! Ich bereue nichts, okay doch eine Sache und zwar, dass wir zwei Rufbereitschaft hatten. Als mein Handy ging, hätte ich Don erschlagen können. Ich hab mich lange nicht so wohl gefühlt und war lange nicht bereit diesen Schritt zu tun." Mac schaute sie eindringlich an und verlor sich in ihren grünen Augen, doch Stella war nicht in der Lage ein Wort zu sagen.

„Sag oder tu was Stella!" Flehte er förmlich. Stella traten Tränen in die Augen, nachdem die Worte bei ihr entgültig angekommen waren.

„Ich liebe dich Mac Taylor!" Sagte sie mit brüchiger Stimme.

„Ich lieb dich schon so lange und die Sorge um dich heute hat mich fast umgebracht. Ich hab wirklich geglaubt du würdest dich an nichts mehr erinnern von letzter Nacht und es tat so weh nicht zu wissen woran ich bin!"

Mac zog sie langsam in seine Arme und näherte sich langsam ihrem Gesicht an. Fast in Zeitlupe näherten sie sich weiter an und mit einem entschlossenen Ruck schloss Mac die kleine Lücke zwischen ihnen und küsste Stella. Erst zaghaft und zurückhaltend, dann intensiver und Stella ließ es geschehen. In diesem Kuss steckte so viel Leidenschaft, Liebe und Vertrauen, dass es Stella schon unheimlich vorkam, denn so kannte sie Mac nicht. Als sie sich aus Luftnot trennen mussten schaute sie ihn mit einem seligen Lächeln an.

„So leidenschaftlich und hingebungsvoll kenne ich dich gar nicht Mac!" Flüsterte sie und Mac zog spielerisch die Augenbrauen nach oben.

„Du kennst vieles von mir und an mir nicht! Und an letzte Nacht habe ich die besten Erinnerungen, die ich aber gern auffrischen würde!" Er grinste lausbübisch von rechts nach links.

„Wird das ein unmoralisches Angebot?"

„Eigentlich schon, aber in meinem Zustand ist es besser, wenn ich nach hause gehe und mir etwas Ruhe gönne!" Stella entfernte sich leicht von ihm und schaute enttäuscht.

„Was ist los?" Wollte Mac wissen.

„Nichts!" Stella stand auf und verließ das Wohnzimmer in Richtung Küche. Mac folgte ihr, was nicht unbedingt angenehm für ihn war.

„Was ist los Stella, hab ich was falsch gemacht?" Stella stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm, vorsichtig legte er seine Hände um ihre Hüfte und zog sie an sich!

„Was hab ich falsch gemacht?"

„Erst sagst du, dass du mich liebst und dann willst du gehen? Das passt doch nicht zusammen!" Mac ging ein Licht auf und er musste lächeln.

„Sagen wir mal so, ich würde auch bleiben, aber ich bin zu nichts zu gebrauchen und wenn ich morgen bei dem Weihnachtsessen halbwegs fit sein will, dann brauch ich Ruhe und meinen Schlaf. Außerdem hab ich doch gar keine Wechselsachen mit!" Stella drehte sich in seinen Armen und schaute ihn an.

„Also Ruhe kann ich dir auch bieten. Ich weiß, dass du die nächsten Tage außer Gefecht gesetzt bist. Und das mit den Wechselsachen ist kein Problem. Als ich dich vorgestern vom Flughafen abgeholt habe, da hast du eine Tasche mit Klamotten bei mir im Auto vergessen. Die steht zufällig bei mir im Schlafzimmer! Mac ich will keine Nacht mehr ohne dich verbringen und bei dir sein, wenn es dir schlecht geht!" Sie küsste ihn sanft und als sie ihre Hände auf seine Brust legte zog er wieder scharf die Luft ein.

„Entschuldigung!" Stella löste sich von ihm, nahm ihn an der Hand und zog ihn mit sich ins Schlafzimmer, verfrachtete ihn dann ins Bad und wartete, bis er wieder raus kam.

„Hast du irgendwas, was wir auf die blauen Flecke schmieren können?" Mac stand nur in Boxershorts vor ihr.

„Klar, warte ich hol was!" Stella verschwand im Bad und kam gleich darauf wieder. Behutsam bedeckte sie die Stellen mit Salbe. Als sie fertig war streifte sich Mac sein T-Shirt über und versuchte es sich irgendwie gemütlich zu machen, was aber nicht ganz einfach war.

Mac lag endlich in einer Position, die für ihn angenehm war! Und schaute zu Stella, die ihn ebenfalls anschaute.

„Ich liebe ich Stella und ich glaube das wird ein Weihnachtsfest, was wir beide so schnell nicht vergessen werden!" Flüsterte Mac und Stella küsste ihn dafür.

„Ich liebe dich auch Mac! Und ich bin so dankbar dafür dich in meinem Leben zu haben. Ich glaube ich sollte dem Weihnachtsmann dankbar sein für dieses Extrageschenk!" Sie lächelte ihn und küsste ihn erneut.

„Gute Nacht Mac!" Flüsterte Stella, als sie das Licht ausmachte, doch bekam schon keine Reaktion mehr. Mac war ohne Vorwarnung eingeschlafen. Sie lächelte ihn verträumt an, strich ihm vorsichtig über die Wange und schlief dann, mit einem seligen Lächeln auf den Lippen ein.

Mitten in der Nacht schreckte Stella plötzlich hoch, als hier Handy sich bemerkbar machte.

„Wir sind in den Weihnachtsferien!" Murrte Mac und wurde auch langsam wach. Stell begann zu lächeln, als sie Mac neben sich hörte, ihr wurde bewusst, dass sie das alles nicht nur geträumt hatte. Ihr Weihnachtswunsch war wahr geworden und sie starrte Mac förmlich an.

„Wir haben Weihnachtsurlaub, aber die Verbrecher nicht!" Das störende Klingeln in Stellas Ohre wurde immer lauter und nervtötender.

„Geh endlich ran!" Knurrte Mac gespielt und Stella hörte auf ihn.

„Bonasera!"

„Hallo Stella, hier ist Lindsay. Du kann ich dich mal etwas fragen?"

„Klar, aber hätte das nicht Zeit gehabt, bis die Sonne schein? Es ist mitten in der Nacht."

„Entschuldigung. Sag mal könnten wir das Weihnachtsessen nicht bei dir machen?"

„Klar warum nicht? Du und Danny, ihr kommt doch trotzdem?"

„Ja wir kommen. Aber für übermorgen haben sich Dannys Eltern plötzlich angekündigt und wenn wir das Essen hier machen, dann wird es ziemlich eng mit allem drum und dran. Da ich auch alles schon da habe bring ich auch alles mit, du brauchst nur deine Küche zur Verfügung zu stellen. Wir kommen dann gegen zwei bei dir vorbei und kochen zusammen, ist das okay?"

„Mmh!" Murmelte Stella, denn Mac war nun auch wach und küsste zärtlich Stellas Hals entlang, was Stella von ihrem Gespräch mit Lindsay total ablenkte.

„Stella bist du noch da?"

„Ja alles kein Problem. Bis später!" Stella legte auf und widmete sich nun total Mac, während Lindsay am anderen Ende total verwirrt zu Danny schaute.

„Was ist los Schatz?"

„Keine Ahnung, aber irgendwie war Stella komisch!"

„Lindsay, was erwartest du, es ist halb zwei. Jetzt komm zurück ins Bett!" Lindsay rief noch schnell alle anderen an und legte sich dann wieder zu Danny.

„Mist ich muss Mac noch anrufen und ihm sagen, dass wir bei Stella feiern!" Lindsay kroch wieder unter ihren Decken hervor, während Danny nur gequält stöhnte.

Am anderen Ende der Stadt läutete augenblicklich ein Handy.

„Mac das ist deines, geh ran!"

„Ich bring Lindsay um, es ist mitten in der Nacht!" Fluchte Mac und ahnte schon, dass es Lindsay sein musste, die ihm sagen wollte, dass das Weihnachtsessen verlegt wurde.

„Taylor!"

„Hey Mac! Du klingst, als hättest du schon geschlafen."

„Normale Menschen tun das auch um diese Zeit, aber du scheinbar nicht. Was gibt es denn?"

„Mac, du und normal, dass passt schon mal nicht zusammen!" Lachte Lindsay und hörte Mac knurren.

„Okay ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass wir das Weihnachtsessen bei Stella machen. Wir treffen uns gegen zwei und kochen dann was zusammen und verbringen einen schönen Nachmittag und Abend."

„Mmh!" Kam es nur von Mac, denn Stella revanchierte sich bei ihm dafür, dass er sie kurz vorher von ihrem Gespräch mit Lindsay abgehalten hatte.

„Mac bis du noch dran?"

„Ich werde da sein. Gute Nacht Lindsay." Mac legte auf und wieder war Lindsay ein wenig verwirrt.

„Was ist denn nun Schatz?"

„Mac war genauso komisch drauf, wie Stella."

„Linds, es ist mitten in der Nacht, was erwartest du? Jetzt kommt wieder ins Bett, oder du schläfst auf der Couch!" Drohte Danny und Lindsay gehorchte.

Bei Mac und Stella war auch wieder Ruhe eingekehrt.

„Woran denkst du?" Wollte Stella plötzlich wissen, als sie Mac im Lichte des Mondscheins ansah.

„Wie wir es dem Team beibringen, dass ich endlich Manns genug war dir zu sagen, dass ich dich liebe."

„Wir sagen es nicht, wir zeigen es einfach!" Sagte Stella leise. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob Mac bereit war für eine öffentliche Beziehung.

„Wie meinst du das denn?"

„Ich kann meine Hände nicht von dir lassen und du nicht von mir. Ich denke wir haben ein sehr gutes Ermittlerteam um uns herum, dass eins und eins zusammen zählen kann, dann ist das Problem gelöst."

„Klingt gut!" Mac grinste vor sich hin, denn ihm gefiel Stellas Gedanke.

„Du bist wirklich bereit dafür?" Stella legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und rückte so nah wie möglich.

„Ich bin bereit dafür. Stella ich habe genug Zeit damit vertan nichts zu tun und dir nicht zu sagen, was ich fühle und denke. Du hast mir gezeigt, dass das Leben auch nach Katastrophen weiter geht. Und wenn ich noch länger damit warte zu meinen Gefühlen zu stehen, dann bist du weg und das ist das Schlimmste was mir passieren könnte. Ein Leben ohne dich, dass gibt es für mich nicht mehr." Stella hatte Tränen in den Augen, Tränen der Freude. Einen Mac, der so offen über sich und seine Gefühle redete kannte sie so nicht.

„Ich meine was ich sage Stella." Betonte Mac noch einmal und drehte sich langsam zu ihr um, auch wenn er dafür die Zähne zusammenbeißen musste.

„Ich liebe dich Mac Taylor!" Langsam näherte sie sich seinem Gesicht an und küsste ihn voller Hingabe. Mac erwiderte den Kuss und so sehr auch beide mehr wollten, musste Mac sich eingestehen, dass mehr nicht drin war, dafür waren die Schmerzen dann doch zu stark.

„Gute Nacht Mac!" Flüsterte Stella und trennte sich, wenn auch unfreiwillig, von Macs Lippen.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Stella gegen elf auf und war erstaunt, dass sie so lange schlafen konnte. Vorsichtig tastete sie zur anderen Bettseite und musste feststellen, dass diese zwar noch warm, aber leer war. Eine Sekunde später kam Mac aus dem Badezimmer und Stella staunte nicht schlecht.

„Du scheinst noch was vor zu haben!" Mac stand angezogen in Stellas Schlafzimmer und schaute sie verwegen an.

„Ich muss noch was erledigen."

„Versprich mir, dass du nicht ins Büro gehst, um noch Papierkram zu erledigen. Und wo willst du mit der Tasche hin?" Stella schaute leicht geschockt.

„Nein ich geh nichts ins Büro, ich muss noch was erledigen und dann komm ich zurück! Und die Tasche, na sagen wir mal so, da muss was raus und anderes rein! Hier ist nix bequemes drin und Hemden und Anzug habe ich von Montag bis Freitag an!" Mac ging ums Bett herum und beugte sich vorsichtig zu Stella nach unten.

„Ich liebe dich." Flüsterte er kaum vernehmbar, bevor er sich verabschiedete. Stella rollte sich noch einmal unter ihrer Decke zusammen und hatte ein seliges Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Während Stella noch unter der warmen Decke lag war Mac dem kalten Winterwetter ausgesetzt. Doch er hatte noch einen Weg, den er nicht aufschieben konnte und wollte. Als er sich seinem Ziel, Ground Zero, näherte wurden seine Schritte langsamer und er atmetet tief durch, was er jedoch schnell bereute. Die eisige Luft tat in den Lungen weh und erinnerte ihn an die vielen blauen Hämatome.

Andächtig stand Mac an seinem „Stammplatz" und schaute auf den Flecken Erde, der sein Leben so sehr verändert hatte. Doch der Drang zum Ground Zero zu kommen hatte in den letzten Wochen und Monaten erheblich nachgelassen. Ein Lächeln huschte über Macs Gesicht und er wusste, was er zu tun hatte.

„Claire, ich weiß nicht, wenn ich wieder kommen werde. Ich habe endlich begriffen, dass mein Leben weiter geht. Du wirst immer einen Platz in meinem Herzen haben, aber ich muss nach vorn schauen und meine Zukunft ist Stella. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich noch einmal so intensive Gefühle für eine Frau haben würde. Doch es ist nun mal so, dass ich angekommen bin bei Stella und diese Chance auch nicht verstreichen lassen werde. Ich liebe dich Claire, mach's gut!" Mac stand noch eine Weile schweigend da und schaute einfach nur gerade aus.

Nach fast einer Stunde merkte Mac, wie die Kälte langsam von ihm Besitz ergriff und machte sich auf den Weg zu seiner Wohnung. Die Menschen um ihn herum waren in Weihnachtsstimmung und das erste mal seit langem freute auch er sich auf Weihnachten und alles was damit in Zusammenhang stand. Sogar dem Weihnachtsessen mit dem Team schaute er freudig entgegen.

Schneller als gedacht war Mac in seiner Wohnung, tauschte die Klamotten in seiner Tasche und packte auch noch Stellas Weihnachtsgeschenk ein. Mac hatte es eilig zurück zu Stella zu kommen und er wollte noch vor dem Team da sein. Doch statt gleich in ein Taxi zu steigen zog er es vor noch ein Stück zu laufen.

In der Zwischenzeit war Stella auch aufgestanden, nachdem sie noch mal eingeschlafen war und die Uhr nun schon halb zwei zeigte. Nach einer schnellen Dusche und einem Kaffee klingelte es auch schon an ihrer Tür und sie wusste, dass es mit der Ruhe nun vorbei war. Doch sie freute sich auf den Nachmittag und Abend mit dem Team.

Ein großes Hallo war zu hören, als Stella die Tür öffnete und alle rein ließ. Alle hatten schwer zu tragen, denn Lindsay hatte auf alle Schultern was verteilt. Stellas Küche wurde augenblicklich zum Schlachtfeld.

Lindsay und Danny wuschen Gemüse, Flack und Adam widmeten sich dem Fisch und Fleisch. Sid und Adams Freundin kümmerten sich um Kartoffeln, während Hawkes, dessen Freundin und Stella nur zuschauen konnten.

„Können wir noch irgendwas tun?" Fragte Stella, der es langsam Angst wurde um Ihre Kücheneinrichtung.

„Ihr könntet schon mal die Wohnung so umräumen, dass wir Platz haben und dann alle sitzen können. Also zehn Plätze oder elf!" Schlussfolgerte Lindsay, die das Regiment übernommen hatte.

„Wenn ich hier zähle sind wir neun, Mac fehlt noch, dann sind wir zehn und wer ist Nummer elf?" Lindsay stand nun neben Stella und schaute sie zweideutig an.

„Vielleicht bringt Mac noch jemanden mit?" Stella zog fragend wie Augenbrauen nach oben.

„Als ich ihn letzte Nacht angerufen habe, da machte es mir den Eindruck, als sei Mac irgendwie beschäftigt." Lindsays Grinsen wuchs und Stella schaute nicht schlecht.

„Ich hab ja immer gedacht, dass zwischen euch beiden mal was geht!"

„Das hat nicht nur Lindsay gedacht, dass haben wir alle angenommen!" Kommentierte Flack, der sich kurz zu ihnen gesellte. Doch beiden entging Stellas schelmisches Lächeln.

„Ich hoffe nur, er schleppt sie nicht mit an!" Lindsay schaute zu Stella, die nun wieder ernst auf die Leute in ihrer Küche schaute.

„Kopf hoch Stella!" Aufmunternd legte Lindsay Stella die Hand auf die Schulter, doch diese war mit ihren Gedanken woanders. Lindsay verabschiedete sich wieder in die Küche, was Stella gar nicht bemerkte.

„Stella hilfst du mir mit dem Tisch und den Stühlen, du weißt sicherlich am besten, wie hier alles zu stellen ist, damit wir alle Platz haben!"

„Klar Adam, ich pack mit an!" Stella war aus ihren Gedanken erwacht folgte Adam in ihr Wohnzimmer. Nach ein paar Handgriffen war alles erledigt und sie deckten auch gleich noch ein.

„Hat jemand eine Idee wo Mac ist?" Rief Don aus der Küche und Stella zuckte zusammen.

„Wir kochen hier und er setzt sich an den Tisch und isst!" Kommentierte Danny leicht theatralisch.

„Der hängt sicherlich noch im Büro fest, oder aber, wie Lindsay vorhin sagte, bei seiner neuen Flamme!" Spottet Don und bekam dafür von Lindsay einen Schlag auf den rechten Oberarm.

„Warum rufen wir ihn nicht einfach an?" Adam stand nun in der Küche und alle schauten ihn erstaunt an.

„Was schaut ihr so? Ich weiß was ein Telefon ist und wie man es bedient!"

„Mac hat sein Handy aus!" Stella kam nun ebenfalls in die Küche und man konnte sehen, dass sie sich Sorgen machte.

„Er wird okay sein, Stella!" Lindsays weiblicher Instinkt zeigte ihr sofort, dass Stella sich sorgte.

„Dein Wort in Gottes Gehörgang. Er ist schon zwei Stunden überfällig!"

„Na das Essen dauert noch eine Weile, also hat er noch nicht wirklich was verpasst, außer das große Schnippeln." Danny grinste und machte sich wieder auf den Wege in die Küche, um Lindsay beim Putzen zu helfen.

Inzwischen war Mac bei Stella angekommen und stand wieder vor der großen Eingangstür.

„Sie schon wieder, trauen sie sich wieder nicht zu klingeln?"

„Mrs. Rommers, nein, ich bin gerade erst angekommen."

„Wie sehen sie eigentlich aus?" Total schmutzig, blutig und nass!"

„Ach das ist eine lange Geschichte. Ich will nur noch ins Warme." Erst jetzt bemerkte Mrs. Rommers Mac blaue Lippen.

„Kommen sie rein." Mac nahm sich seine Tasche und folgte Mrs. Rommers ins Haus.

„Was machen sie eigentlich unterwegs an diesem Tag. Bekommen sie keinen Besuch an Weihnachten!" Mac atmete schwer beim Treppensteigen.

„Nein, ich bekomm keinen Besuch. Ich hab niemanden mehr!" Mrs. Rommers Stimme hatte sich gesenkt, was Mac nicht entging.

„Jetzt raus mit der Sprache junger Mann, was ist Ihnen passiert, dass sie noch schlimmer aussehen als gestern Abend? Sagen sie nicht Stella hat sie so zugerichtet?" Mac musste lächeln und auch bei Mrs. Rommers hatte sich die Stimmung aufgehellt.

„Sagen wir mal so, ich war einfach nur zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort und dann auch wieder zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort!" Mac schnaufte und blieb stehen.

„Alles okay?"

„Ja ich brauch nur einen Moment zum Durchatmen." Mrs. Rommers blieb mit ihm stehen und schaute ihn skeptisch an. Doch Mac hatte sich schnell wieder gefangen und nahm die letzten Stufen mit der letzten Kraft. Mrs. Rommers war schon drei Schritte weiter und klingelte an Stellas Tür.

„Da ist Detective Taylor!" Kommentierte Danny und grinste von rechts nach links, während Stella erleichtert zur Tür ging.

„Wo warst...!" Stella unterbrach ihren Satz, als sie sah wer da vor ihrer Tür stand und Enttäuschung machte sich in ihr breit.

„Mrs. Rommers, alles in Ordnung? Brauchen sie heute ihre Schlüssel?"

„Nein! Ich habe ihnen wieder Besuch mitgebracht!" Sie lächelte Stella an und diese schaute wieder um die Ecke und erschreckte noch mehr als am Abend zuvor.

„Mac!" Flüsterte sie kaum hörbar und sie hatte Mühe Tränen zu unterdrücken. Mit ein paar Schritten war sie bei ihm, doch diesmal konnte Mac sich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten und rutschte an der Wand entlang, an der er lehnte.

„Mac was ist passiert?" Stella kniete sich neben Mac und nahm sein Gesicht in beide Hände.

„Erklär ich dir später!" Mac machte mit seinem Kopf eine vorwärts Bewegung und schloss die kleine Lücke, die noch zwischen ihm und Stella lag.

„Ich liebe dich!" Flüsterte er und Stella musste lächeln.

„Ich liebe dich auch, aber du kannst nicht hier sitzen bleiben!" Mac bemühte sich aufzustehen, doch das ging nicht so leicht, wie er sich das dachte.

„Flack, Danny?" Rief Stella und die Zwei kamen auch sofort zur Tür und sahen geschockt zu Mac.

„Bringt ihn rein!" Ordnete Stella an und Don und Danny griffen Mac sofort unter die Arme, um ihn in Stellas Wohnung zu bringen.

„Stella passen sie auf ihn auf. Er ist ein netter Kerl, den sollten sie sich warm halten!"

„Ich weiß Mrs. Rommers!" Stella lächelte sie dankbar an, was die alte Dame erwiderte.

„Frohe Weihnachten Mrs. Rommers!" Stella nahm Macs Tasche und machte sich auf den Weg, um nach Mac zu schauen.

„Was ist passiert Mac?" Lindsay schaute ihn fragend an.

„Erzähl ich euch später, wenn ich geduscht habe. Mir ist so kalt!" Mac zitterte und versuchte von der Couch aufzustehen. Stella war mit zwei Schritten neben ihm und konnte ihn gerade noch abfangen, bevor er wieder auf die Couch fiel.

„Na los ich bring dich ins Bad!"

„Braucht ihr Hilfe?"

„Danke Danny geht schon! Schaut ihr mal nach dem Essen." Mit langsamen Schritten ging es für Mac und Stella Richtung Schlafzimmer und Bad. Mac schnaufte tief durch, als er sich aufs Bett setzte.

„Es tut mir Leid Stella!" Mac saß auf dem Bett und hatte den Kopf gesenkt. Stella hatte sich vor ihn gestellt und fuhr ihm vorsichtig über seinen Kopf, der nun an ihrem Bauch ruhte.

„Dir braucht nichts leid zu tun, du bist hier und das zählt. Auch wenn ich noch nicht verstehe was passiert ist. Du gehst jetzt duschen, ziehst dir was warmes an und dann machen wir uns mit dem Team einen schönen Abend." Stella begann langsam Macs nassen Mantel von seinen Schultern zu streifen und er half nach einem Moment auch mit. Zwei Minuten später war Mac im Bad verschwunden und Stella ging zurück zu den anderen.

„Wie geht es ihm und was ist überhaupt passiert?" Lindsay kam auf sie zu und belegte Stella mit Fragen.

„Ich weiß nicht was passiert ist. Jetzt duscht er erst mal und dann sehen wir weiter. Was macht das Essen?" Stella war erleichtert, dass Mac da war, auch wenn es ihr Angst machte, dass er noch schlimmer aussah als am Tag zuvor.

„Das Fleisch braucht noch eine Weile, ich denke in einer Stunde können wir essen!" Danny kam aus der Küche und drückte Stella etwas zu trinken in die Hand.

„Bloß gut hat Mac keine Frau angeschleppt!" Kommentierte Lindsay und spürte Stellas bohrenden und fragenden Blick.

„Na unser Gespräch von vorhin. Vielleicht hat sie ihn ja so zugerichtet?" Lindsay erschrak über sich selbst, denn sie wusste, dass Mac aller Gewalt aus dem Weg ging, höchstens es war ein Krimineller dem man mal ordentlich die Meinung sagen musste.

„Stella?!" Damit war das Gespräch beendet und Stella machte sich auf den Weg zu Mac, der sie gerufen hatte.

„Alles klar bei dir?"

„Ja eigentlich schon, aber könntest du mir mal behilflich sein mit der Salbe? Ich komm wieder nicht überall hin!"

„Was so eine Dusche ausmacht. Du siehst gleich viel besser aus und in diesem Outfit wirkst du richtig sexy!" Mac hatte nur eine Jogginghose und Socken an, als er in Stellas Schlafzimmer stand.

„Hör auf mit mir zu flirten, du weißt ich bin außer Gefecht gesetzt, außerdem sind wir nicht allein." Mac zog Stella an sich und küsste sie sanft, denn seine aufgeschlagene Lippe schmerzte zu sehr, um den Kuss intensiver werden zu lassen.

„Das holen wir alles nach!" Flüsterte Stella und revanchierte sich mit einem Kuss auf seine Wange, bevor sie begann seine blauen Flecke zu versorgen.

„Sag mal wo kommt denn der Kratzer her, der war gestern noch nicht da! Was ist passiert in den letzten Stunden?"

„Erklär ich dir später!" Stella war fertig mit seinen Wunden und er zog sich nun fertig an. Gemeinsam mit Stella kam Mac dann wieder ins Wohnzimmer und ließ sich auf der Couch nieder. Danny reichte ihm etwas zu trinken, was er gerne annahm und alle Blicke waren auf ihn gerichtet.

„Raus mit der Sprache, warum sahst du aus, als hätte man dich schon wieder verprügelt?" Flack ließ ihn nun nicht mehr entkommen und wollte hören was los war.

**RÜCKBLICK - ANFANG**

Nachdem Mac seine Tasche geschnappt hatte, machte er sich auf den Rückweg zu Stella. Ein seliges Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, denn er fühlte, dass er den richtigen Schritt gemacht hatte. Stella endlich zu sagen, was ich empfinde, war das Beste, was ich machen konnte. Sonst wäre ich noch verrückt geworden. Wie konnte ich nur so lange brauchen, um mir einzugestehen, dass ich sie liebe. Am Anfang habe ich mich immer hinter Claire versteckt, ihr Tod hat mir den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen, aber Stella hat mir gezeigt, dass das Leben trotzdem lebenswert ist.

Mac hatte beschlossen noch ein wenig zu Fuß zu gehen, statt ein Taxi zu nehmen. Langsam setzte Schneefall ein und es wurde noch ein wenig kälter, aber auch das konnte Mac nicht von seiner guten Laune abbringen.

„Stopp! Stehen bleiben!" Mac versuchte zu orten, wo die Schreie herkamen, doch konnte nichts erkennen. Plötzlich fielen Schüssen und automatisch griff er an seinen Hosenbund, doch musste feststellen, dass er ohne Waffe unterwegs war. Alle Leute um ihn herum waren in Deckung gegangen, doch da nichts weiter zu vernehmen war hatten sich alle schnell aus ihrer Schockhaltung befreit und wieder dem nachgegangen, was sie vor dem Schusswechsel getan hatten. Eine Augenblick später waren wieder Schreie und Schüsse zu hören und alle duckten sich erneut. Nach einigen Minuten stand Mac wieder auf und ging weiter, bog in die nächste Straße ein und sah, wie ein junger Mann auf ihn zulief und zwei Polizisten, mit gezogenen Waffen hinter ihm her rannten. Der junge Mann drehte sich nach den Polizisten um und merkte nicht, wie Mac sich ihm in den Weg stellte. Mit einem gekonnten Griff warf er den Mann zu Boden und im gleichen Augenblick fielen erneut Schüsse. Der Gejagte wehrte sich und mit Macs bereits vorhandenen Verletzungen war es nicht einfach für ihn den Mann unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Er schlug um sich und traf Mac mehrmals in den Rippen und auch im Gesicht. Nach kurzer Zeit vernahm Mac den Geschmack von Blut im Mund und spürte, wie etwas Warmes seine Schläfe hinunter lief.

„Du elender Bastard halt still!" Schrie Mac ihn an und die Streifenpolizisten waren endlich da, um ihm zu helfen.

„Wer ist das, dass ihr ihn einmal durch die ganze Stadt jagt?"

„Tut uns leid Sir, aber das dürfen wir ihnen nicht sagen!" Mac hatte von dem Mann abgelassen und saß neben ihm auf der Straße um sich zu erholen. Er kramte in seiner Manteltasche und fand recht schnell wonach der suchte.

„Detective Mac Taylor!" Er zeigte seine Marke und den Streifenpolizisten wurde die Sache peinlich.

„Entschuldigung Sir! Aber sie haben uns gerade dabei geholfen einen der bekanntesten Dealer dieser Stadt zu fassen. Darf ich vorstellen, Daniel „the cat" Rodriguez."

„Der Rodriguez, den wir schon seit Monaten jagen?"

„Genau der Sir! Ist mit ihnen alles in Ordnung?" Mac atmete schwer und verzog leicht das Gesicht.

„Eine ihrer Kugeln hat mich gestreift!" Mac hielt seinen linken Arm und versuchte näheres zu erkennen.

„Ich ruf einen Krankenwagen!" Der Jüngere der beiden drehte sich um und funkte an die Zentrale, in der Zwischenzeit war auch Verstärkung eingetroffen und Rodriguez wurde abgeführt. Doch so schnell ließ Mac ihn nicht davon kommen.

„Halt!" Mac stand wieder und die Polizisten warteten, bis Mac bei Ihnen war.

„Du elendes Mistschwein hast zehn junge Menschen auf dem Gewissen. Sie alle hatten von dir Stoff bezogen und sind daran verreckt. Dafür wirst du in der Hölle schmoren."

„Sie können mir nichts beweisen!" Schnaubte Rodrigue, doch Macs Blick sagte ihm umgehend, dass er da auf dem Holzweg war.

„Da irrst du dich gewaltig. Wir haben mehr Beweise gegen als dir lieb sein dürfte. Und dich ausgerechnet an Weihnachten hinter Gitter wandern zu sehen ist eine Genugtuung und macht mein Weihnachtsfest noch einen Zacken besser! Führt ihn ab!" Ein Krankenwagen war inzwischen eingetroffen und die Sanitäter verfrachteten einen leicht instabilen Mac ins Auto, um ihn unter die Lupe zu nehmen.

„Ich würde mir gern ihre Wunde ansehen."

„Ich hab dafür keine Zeit, ich bin eh schon spät dran!" Mac wollte partout nicht kooperieren und der junge Sanitäter wurde ungeduldig.

„Wir können sie auch ins Krankenhaus bringen!"

„Bloß nicht!" Mac zog seinen Mantel und sein Hemd aus und der Sanitäter versorgte den Streifschuss und die Wunden im Gesicht!"

„Das war es schon, ist nicht weiter tragisch. Ein zwei Tage, dann merken sie davon nicht mehr. Sie sollten nur schnell ins Warme und duschen, sonst erkälten sie sich noch, so nass wie sie sind!"

„Danke!" Kam es süffisant von Mac und unter größter Anstrengung zog er sich wieder an.

„Haben sie noch anderen Verletzungen, außer dem Streifschuss und den Cuts im Gesicht?"

„Prellungen, aber die sind schon von gestern. Also keine Sorge ich bin in Ordnung!" Mac flüchtete aus dem Krankenwagen und stand nun wieder vor den Polizisten, die auf ihn warteten.

„Detective Taylor, wir müssten sie noch zu einer Aussage mit aufs Revier nehmen!"

„Kann das nicht warten?" Mac schaute genervt auf seine Uhr.

„Nein leider nicht, sie wollen doch auch, dass „the cat" so schnell wie möglich hinter Gittern landet!"

„Okay, lasst es uns über die Bühne bringen, ich bin eh zu spät dran!" Mac stieg in den Streifenwagen.

**RÜCKBLICK – ENDE**

„Das war es auch schon!"

„Du hast mal eben so, zehn Todesfälle geklärt!" Flack ging die Kinnlade nach unten und er wusste nicht was er weiter sagen sollte.

„Und wir dachten schon, du hättest die Zeit vergessen im Bett einer Frau!" Lindsay grinste von rechts nach links.

„Das war deine Vermutung, Schatz!" Danny verschwand in der Küche und Mac legte die Stirn in Falten.

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Als ich dich letzte Nacht angerufen habe warst du irgendwie abgelenkt und da hab ich eins und eins zusammen gezählt. Aber ich hab mich da wohl verrechnet." Lindsay schaute entschuldigend zu Mac, der langsam von der Couch aufstand.

„Wir können essen!" Danny kam mit dem ersten Schwung aus der Küche und Mac stand nun neben Stella.

„Ich war abgelenkt Lindsay!" Mac lächelte glücklich von rechts nach links, küsste Stella mit aller Leidenschaft, löste sich von ihr und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche.

Alle anderen schauten zwischen Stella und der Küche hin und her. Und Stella strahlte vor Freude.

„Soll das heißen,...!" Stotterte Lindsay.

„... das Mac endlich begriffen hat, wo er hingehört?" Beendete Flack Lindsays Satz.

„Ja ich hab es begriffen." Mac kam zurück und zog Stella mit einer Hand an sich.

„Wo willst du mit dem Gedeck hin? Wir haben den Tisch schon fertig." Fragte Stella, als sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter lehnte. Mac flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr und erntete dafür eine Umarmung von Stella.

„Na geh schon!" Mac stellte das Geschirr auf den freien Platz auf dem Tisch und stand schon an der Tür.

„Mac, wo willst du hin? Das Essen ist fertig!" Danny hatte alles aufgefahren, was die Küche zu bieten hatte.

„Bin gleich wieder da!"

Mac stand an der Nachbartür und klingelte.

„Was kann ich für sie tun junger Mann? Sagen sie nicht Stella hat sie rausgeschmissen!"

„Nein Mrs. Rommers, Stella hat mich nicht rausgeschmissen." Mac lächelte verlegen.

„Ich will sie zu unserem Weihnachtsessen einladen. Niemand sollte Weihnachten allein sein. Hätten sie mich gestern nicht ins Haus geschleift, dann wäre ich nie über meinen Schatten gesprungen."

„Ich weiß nicht, ich will nicht stören!"

„Kommen sie schon Mrs. Rommers. Tun sie es für mich! Außerdem haben wir soviel Essen, dass wir das ganze Haus versorgen könnten." Mac setzte seinen Hundeblick auf und die ältere Dame konnte dem nicht mehr widerstehen.

„Wenn sie so einen Blick aufsetzen, dann kann ich nicht nein sagen." Sie griff nach ihren Schlüsseln, schloss ihre Wohnungstür hinter sich und folgte Mac in Stellas Wohnung, wo schon alle am Tisch saßen.

„Nehmen sie Platz!" Mac war ganz Gentleman und rückte der alten Dame den Stuhl zurecht. Nach kurzer Vorstellung begann auch schon das große Essen.

„Sag mal Mac, was ist passiert, dass du über deinen Schatten gesprungen bist und Stella endlich gesagt hast, was du empfindest."

„Sagen wir mal so, ich hätte es beinah verbockt, wäre da nicht eine weise Dame gewesen, die mich gestern mit ins Haus geschleift hat und bevor ich etwas hätte tun können, schon an Stellas Tür geklingelt hatte. Stellas Schlafanzug hat dann sein Übriges getan." Macs linker Arm ruhte auf Stellas Schulter und er küsste sie zärtlich auf die Wange. Danach drehte sich Mac zu seiner rechten Seite und drückte auch Mrs. Rommers einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Danke!" Flüsterte er und zwinkerte ihr verschwörerisch zu.

„Lag ich doch richtig!" Lindsay schlug triumphierend auf den Tisch.

„Was?" Mac und alle anderen zuckten zusammen und schauten sie fragend an.

„Na ich wusste doch, dass ihr zwei abgelenkt wart, als ich mit euch telefoniert habe. Danny meinte, dass das an der Uhrzeit lag, aber normalerweise sind solche Uhrzeiten kein Problem für euch. Und jetzt weiß ich, dass Stella von Mac abgelenkt wurde und Mac von Stella! Lag ich doch richtig. Und du wolltest mir nicht glauben!" Lindsay schlug Danny auf den Unterarm und er rieb sich theatralisch die Stelle, während alle anderen lachten. Mac und Stella waren in ihrer eigenen kleinen Welt.

„Lindsay, so weit waren wir doch schon!" Danny grinste spöttisch von rechts nach links, während sein Blick zu Mac und Stella wanderte.

„Hey ihr Zwei, seit ihr noch da? Geht und nehmt euch ein Zimmer!" Scherzte Danny und Mac schaute ihn böse an.

„Wir sollten abräumen und es uns gemütlich machen!" Mac erhob sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht und begann die Teller aufeinander zu stapeln. Schnell war alles abgeräumt und es wurde für alle ein gemütlicher Abend. Mrs. Rommers hatte auch ihren Spaß und erzählte so manche Geschichte aus ihrem Leben.

„So ich verabschiede mich!" Die alte Dame stand auf und Mac begleitete sie noch zur Tür.

„Danke für den schönen Abend. Es war sehr angenehm den Abend mit euch zu verbringen!"

„Das wiederholen wir bei Gelegenheit mal!" Mac schloss sie in eine spontane Umarmung und verabschiedete sich von Mrs. Rommers.

„Ich glaub wir machen auch los!" Flack erhob sich und der Rest des Teams folgte ihm, als es schon weit nach Mitternacht war.

„Gute Nacht und tut nichts was wir nicht auch machen würden!" Adam grinste wie ein Schuljunge und Mac konnte darüber nur den Kopf schütteln.

„Endlich Ruhe!"

„Und Zweisamkeit!" Ergänzte Mac und zog Stella in seine Arme.

„Frohe Weihnachten Mac!"

„Frohe Weihnachten Stella! Kommst du kurz mit?"

„Wohin!"

Mac antwortete nicht, sondern zog Stella sanft hinter sich her zu ihrem großen Wohnzimmerfenster.

„Ich hab was für dich."

„Mac?" Stella stand fragend vor ihm und wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte.

„Ich habe lange über ein Weihnachtsgeschenk für dich nachgedacht...!"

„Du bist mir Geschenk genug!" Flüsterte Stella und war den Tränen nahe. Mac legte seinen Zeigefinger auf ihre Lippen und sie verstummte sofort.

„Als ich über das Geschenk nachgedacht habe wusste ich noch nicht, dass unsere Leben solch eine Wendung nehmen würden." Mac unterbrach sich kurz und küsste Stella auf die Nasenspitze und reichte ihr einen roten Umschlag.

„Dieses Geschenk bekommt nun eine andere Bedeutung! Eigentlich wollte ich dir damit irgendwie vermitteln, wie viel du mir bedeutest. Das hat sich ja nun erledigt!" Mac lächelte mit stolz geschwellter Brust.

Vorsichtig öffnete Stella den Umschlag und schaute dann fragend zu Mac.

„Wenn ich könnte, dann würde ich dir die Sterne vom Himmel holen. Leider hört aber auch da meine Macht auf und somit möchte ich dir symbolisch diesen Stern schenken!" Stella hatte Tränen in den Augen und zog Mac zu einem Kuss an sich heran.

„Mac Taylor, du überraschst mich immer wieder und ich kann dir nicht sagen, wie sehr ich dich liebe! Dieser Stern wird unser Stern sein. Egal wo wir auch sein werden, dieser Stern wird uns immer daran erinnern, wo wir hingehören!" Stella weinte nun Tränen vor Glück und beide wussten, dass dies der Anfang von etwas Wunderbarem war, etwas Wunderbarem, dass nie enden würde.

**Danke fürs Lesen und nicht vergessen, hinterlasst eure Meinung! Danke!**


End file.
